elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard
Разработка 1 Мая 2012 года Bethesda Game Studios oбьявила, что первое официальное дополнение (DLC) для Skyrim под названием «Dawnguard» выйдет сначала на Xbox 360 26 июня 2012 года и в течение следующих 30 дней будет являться эксклюзивом только для этой платформы. 3 Августа 2012 года Bethesda Game Studios подтвердила, что DLC под названием "Dawnguard" вышло в сервисе Steam. Дата релиза DLC на PS3 пока не известна. DLC доступно на английском, немецком, французском, испанском, итальянском языках с полным озвученным закадровым голосом для всех вариантов. 23 ноября 2012 года Dawnguard вышел с русской озвучкой и переводом, локализованный 1С-СофтКлаб. Особенности * Тема аддона ведет повествование о лорде-вампире по имени Харкон. Все, чего он хочет — это положить конец войне и одержать победу над тем, что ненавидит больше всего — Солнцем; *Будет предоставлена возможность выбора одной из двух сторон разгорающегося конфликта: вампиров и охотников на вампиров, именуемых Стражей рассвета. В зависимости от выбора стороны наполнение (контент, который добавит в игру аддон) будет существенно различаться; *Некоторые квесты основной сюжетной линии будут проходить в одном из планов Обливиона - Каирне Душ; *В таверне Рифтена "Буйной фляге" босмерка Галатил может помочь вам изменить черты лица всего за 1000 септимов, но это не позволит вам изменить расу или пол персонажа. Учтите, что она вам поможет только в том случае, если вы не вампир; *Любителям строить новые ветки умений для своих персонажей тоже есть чему порадоваться: появились два новых древа талантов — вампиризм (форма вампира-лорда) и ликантропия; *Вы сможете превратиться в вампира-лорда, если встанете на сторону Харкона. Но даже если вы пойдёте по пути охотников на вампиров, вы всё равно можете стать вампиром-лордом. Данный облик добавит вашему персонажу много новых возможностей. По желанию вы всегда сможете вернуться в обычный облик; *В аддоне появятся новые драконьи крики. Один из них называется Разрыв души. Данный крик позволит вытянуть душу у поверженного врага и использовать ее в качестве союзника; *Также в Данстаре, Виндхельме и Солитьюде отныне находятся паромы, которые могут перевезти вас и ваших спутников между этими городами за 50 септимов, а к пристани Ледяных Вод (Замок Волкихар) за 500 септимов; *Появилась возможность вести бой сидя на коне. Можно использовать как одноручное оружие, так и арбалет или лук. Новинки Дополнение добавляет в игру немало новинок, список которых приведён ниже. Оружие *Акавирский меч *Драконье оружие *Этериевый посох *Меч Харкона *Арбалеты и болты *Боевой топор Стражи рассвета и Боевой молот Стражи рассвета *Зефир (лук Катрии) *Лук Ауриэля *Новые виды стрел, такие как Эльфийская стрела кровавого проклятия и Эльфийская стрела священного солнца Доспехи *Древний фалмерский доспех *Вампирская броня *Броня вампирской знати *Щит Ауриэля *Легкий доспех Стражи рассвета *Тяжелый доспех Стражи рассвета *Фалмерский закаленный доспех *Тяжелый фалмерский доспех *Этериевая корона *Этериевый щит *Панцирный шлем (куётся в разделе "разное") Крики *Высасывание жизни - высасывает из врага магические и жизненные силы. *Вызов Дюрневира - призывает из Каирна Душ дракона-нежить по имени Дюрневир. *Разрыв души - позволяет забрать душу врага и превратить его тело в союзника. 'Персонажи' Клан Волкихар: Стража рассвета: Новая раса: Снежные эльфы. *Архиепископ Виртер и Рыцарь-паладин Гелебор. Существа Драконы: *Дюрневир *Почитаемый дракон **Восларум и Насларум из Забытой долины *Легендарный дракон Монстры: *Ледяной великан *Корус-охотник *Древний ледяной атронах *Гаргулья *Спригган - земляная мать *Жук-панцирник Нежить Каирна Душ: *Смотритель *Жнец *Яростный *Туманный *Костяной Лошадь игрока: *Арвак Животные-спутники: *Гончая смерти *Хаски *Тролль-броненосец *Ледяной тролль-броненосец Животные: *Долинный саблезуб и Долинный олень *Костяной ястреб И другие. Ингредиенты *Усик коруса-охотника *Мерцающий цветок *Ядовитое соцветие *Желтый горноцвет *Крыло мотылька предка Ювелирные украшения *Амулет гаргульи *Амулет костяного ястреба *Амулет летучих мышей *Кольцо зверя *Кольцо эрудита *Медальон святого Джиуба Достижения Всего в игре станет доступно 10 новых достижений, представленных ниже: Квесты Квесты (Dawnguard) Перевод thumb 23 ноября 2012 года вышла полная русская локализаиця аддона Dawnguard от 1С-СофтКлаб. Однако команда сайта''' elderscrolls.net еще раньше подготовила любительский перевод 'аддона. Стоит заметить, что перевод является достаточно качественным, к нему выходило несколько обновлений. Однако, у фанатского перевода отсутствует русская озвучка, а речь представлена русскими субтитрами с оригинальным озвучением. Это является некоторым неудобством для игроков в связи с тем, что оригинальная игра озвучена, и получается, что один персонаж может говорить на разных языках. Трейлер и скриншоты thumb|right|300px|Официальный трейлер Dawn-sc-11.jpg Замок Волкихар.JPG Замок Волкихар 2.jpg Харкон.jpg Пиршественный зал.jpg Вампир-лорд.jpg Лорд-вампир.jpg Дерево навыков Лорда.jpg Горгулья 2.jpg Горгулья.jpg Портал.jpg Dawn-sc-10.jpg Soulcairnfight.jpg Hshs.jpg Soulcairn.jpg Ghgh.jpg Крепость Стражей.jpg Крепость Стражей 1.jpg Страж Рассвета.jpg Бой арбалет Даунгард.jpg Арбалет против нежити Даунгард.jpg Fortdawnguardarch.jpg Верховой бой.jpg Dawnguard.jpg 31 мая 2012 вышел первый официальный трейлер Dawnguard. Вот его текст: ''"You have found our fortress. You have returned my daughter. But what is it you seek? '' ''Is it to be one of us? To make the darkness your own? To feast on the souls of the living...and the dead? Or are you with them? The Dawnguard. They think they can stop us. But we will find them. The Elder Scrolls will be mine. And the tyranny of the sun shall end!" Категория:Skyrim Категория:Dawnguard Категория:Дополнения